1. Field of the Invention
Electrical cable termination and method of forming same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In oil field operations it is common practice to produce oil from wells by down hole pumps that are activated by electric motors adjacent the bottom of the well. Such motors are supplied with electric power by cables that extend downwardly in the wells from the ground surface, and the cables having terminations that are removably connected to the motors.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a termination on the lower end of an armored cable in which the electrical conductors are held in fixed lateral and longitudinal spacing from one another, and one in which the electrical conductors will not short out when the termination is subject to vibration for prolonged periods of time in a hostile environment such as exists at the bottom of an oil well.
Another object of the invention is to supply a method of forming such a termination that is simple and easy to carry out and may be performed by relatively unskilled personnel after but a short period of training.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the cable termination and method of forming the same.